Back to the Beginning
by Brambleshadow of WindClan
Summary: After Mars, the Doctor has one thought: go back to the Powell Estate, New Year's 2005, and take something that doesn't (yet) belong to him. The universe owes him that much, at least. [Dark!Doctor; AU]
1. Chapter 1

Co-written and based on an RP with Tumblr user badwolfgirlicouldkissyou.

 **Notes:** Dark!AU!Ten, obviously (who goes by a Scottish Gaelic nickname). And if the Doctor crossing back on Rose's timeline and seducing her makes you uncomfortable, it's probably best that you turn back now.

 _Please_ take note of the rating. I think this just barely manages to scrape in under the M rating, and if that's not clear enough for you: This fic contains sexual content of a slightly dubious nature and a Ten that is written in a dark, aggressive manner.

There _is_ plot. If you squint and look really, really hard.

 **Translations:**

 _tha gràdh agam ort:_ I love you [Scottish Gaelic]

 _Ildiem tu faronn:_ I need you so much [Gallifreyan]

 _Fietsu'ra:_ touch me [Gallifreyan]

 _Ngudia sam:_ my beloved [Gallifreyan]

 _Satu:_ stay [Gallifreyan]

 _Rovalionnti:_ I beg you [Gallifreyan]

 _Sowaitu shog ra fionn:_ don't leave me [Gallifreyan]

 _Tam shia ngarthu:_ you are so beautiful [Gallifreyan]

 _a ghrá:_ my love, dear [Irish Gaelic]

 _Tamonn migar ti cayio ni timyi:_ I want to break your hearts in bliss [Gallifreyan]

 _Ildiem tu:_ I need you [Gallifreyan]

 _Semrath ngudia tu ki faro?:_ do you know how much I love you? [Gallifreyan]

 _Foyemsi'ra sam:_ come for me [Gallifreyan]

 _a chroi:_ my heart's beloved, my heart, my darling [Irish Gaelic]

* * *

 _ **Back to the Beginning**_

 **Chapter One**

* * *

"I've held back for too long…" The Doctor wasn't even aware that the words had left his mouth from his hiding place in the shadows until the oh-so-familiar blonde stopped and turned to face him. He shouldn't have done this, gone back and crossed her timeline, but sod the rules and he'd needed to see her . . .

"Did y'say somethin', mate?" she asked spinning around a bit too quickly at the sound of someone's voice behind her. He looked harmless enough, but why was he looking at her like he had just walked out of the desert?

"Yes." The Doctor didn't elaborate further as he eased out of the shadows, hungry gaze locked on her. His mind was already storing away the little differences from his Rose—her hair was longer, her face a tiny bit thinner, and if she was eighteen and dating Jimmy Stone… He wouldn't be at all surprised if there were bruises and marks marring her skin underneath all the pink-and-turquoise clothing.

Anger briefly swirled in his dark brown eyes at the thought. But no, she didn't know him and he had no right…

Sod it. He knew why he was here and it was to take something that didn't (yet) belong to him.

"Can you tell me what year this is?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"Blimey how much have you had?" she asked nervously. She eyed him for a moment before answering. "2005, January the first. Are you alright, mate?"

She had a sudden wave of anxiety wash over her at the look of recognition in his eyes. She'd never seen this bloke before; was he one of Jimmy's guys come back for revenge on her?

"I'm fine," he said with a faint smile. "And I'm not going to hurt you, Rose."

She stepped away from him. ""How d'you know my name?" she asked properly afraid. "Did Jimmy send you?

At the sound of Jimmy's name, his expression darkened. "No. He didn't. As for how I know your name…" The Doctor stepped closer, didn't try to touch her. That would just spook her further. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

She didn't like how his expression changed at Jimmy's name, but she wouldn't press as to why. Not yet. "Try me," she said softly, not moving from her place in the middle of the street. "Start from the beginnin'."

He shook his head. "No. Why don't you tell me about this Jimmy?" Despite himself he moved closer, one of his hands reaching out for hers before he could stop himself.

He had to do more than just see her, talk to her. He wanted to touch her, kiss her, taste her, hear her screams…

"Arkytior." Her name in his native Gallifreyan slipped out, his tone softer and almost pleading. His outstretched hand found hers, and the pads of his fingers started absent-mindedly drawing Circular Gallifreyan on her skin. He bent his head a little, dark gaze flickering from her eyes to mouth to where his hand held hers. "You don't know me—not yet, anyway—but believe me when I say I'd never hurt you."

"Nothin' t'tell about Jimmy," she said softly. "He hurt me, so I ran away." She decided to leave it at that for the time being, she didn't want to go into detail about how she'd been hurt, nor that she was certain he'd been checking up on her of late, maybe going as far as breaking into her flat and going through her room. She'd noticed a few things out of place just yesterday and felt violated.

"What did you call me?" Her brows furrowed in confusion, allowing this strange man to take her hand in his own. She couldn't help but notice that there was a hint of familiar but she couldn't possibly understand how. "What d'you mean I don't know you yet? Who–who are you?"

"If you want me to answer that in order…" One corner of his mouth turned up. "What I called you, Arkytior… is your name in my native language. Let's skip the second question for now and as for who I am… Call me Teine." The entire time he talked his fingers continued to trace patterns on her hand, her wrist. Using his usual renegade Time Lord title felt wrong somehow, so he'd settled on his current nickname—the Scottish Gaelic word for _fire_. (Not that Rose knew that, of course.)

"And if you want, I can make sure he never hurts you again. But for now…" He lifted her hand to his mouth, pressed cool lips to her radial artery. "Come with me."

"Go where?" she asked softly, a little breathless as he kissed her hand. She knew she should be afraid, but somehow she wasn't. The way he was gentle with her, like she was something to be cherished. She'd never been cherished before. "I… I can't go with ya. Mickey'll be waitin' and I'm already late. 'Sides, don't you think it's time you went home too?"

"Don't have one anymore, not really, and forget about Ricky the idiot." Deliberately, he slowly rasped his tongue along the inside of her wrist. " _I_ need you, Arkytior. Please. Stay with me tonight."

Heat rushed down to her core at his words and she found she couldn't say no to him, but she would have to try. She didn't know him and while she may be safe with him, she couldn't be sure… not really. "I really need you t'let go of me, mate," she said in a frightened voice. "I'm sorry y'don't have a home, but I don't think I can help you. You're scarin' me."

"Am I?" A faint, amused smile; then he was bringing his hands up to her temples. "Well, then, I won't be for long."

The instant the telepathic link was established, he pulled sleep forward and caught her as she stumbled. Satisfied she would be more-or-less unconscious for the short trip, he picked her up and carried her into his TARDIS, his room, and laid her down on his bed. Then he sat down, watching and waiting for her to wake.

-x-x-x-

It was several hours later probably when her eyes fluttered open and she took in her surroundings. It was almost too dark for her to properly make out, but she knew she wasn't in her room. "Mickey?" she whispered. "Blimey, how much did I drink last night?"

"Sorry, but I'm not the tin dog. And you didn't have anything to drink," the Doctor said from where he was leaning against the wall near the head of the bed. He shoved off, moved closer. Earlier he'd removed her hat, shoes, and jacket, which left her in her shirt and jeans.

Now, he sat down next to her on his bed, though he made no move to touch her just yet. "I knocked you out, brought you here. Relax—I didn't do anything else to you. I wanted you to be awake for what I have planned."

"You knocked me out?" she barked, actually angry. She scrambled back out of the bed and stood just next to it, her fists clenched at her side. "You take me back right now! How long have I been here, eh? I told you I didn't want t'go with you. I know how t'defend myself if y'try anythin' I don't like, mister. I learnt my lesson from Jimmy Stone!"

"No." Instantly he was on his feet and facing her, wrestling with the impulse to force her back onto his bed. He didn't want to force her—he _wasn't_ Jimmy Stone. "I'm not doing that. As for how long you've been here… You were asleep for at least two to three hours. It's always hard to judge time in here, even with—" The Doctor cut himself off, couldn't resist taking her hand again and trailing patterns on the skin. "I know you know how to defend yourself, Rose. That's one reason why I…" He couldn't say it. Even now, he couldn't say it.

So instead he brushed his lips across her forehead, the corners of her mouth. "Stay, Arkytior," he whispered. His free hand went to her waist, slipped under her shirt and went around to the small of her back. "Please." His mouth moved to her jawline, then her ear. "I don't want to hurt you." Lower, and he was kissing the side of her neck. "Let me have you— _all_ of you."

Her eyes rolled back into her head as he started kissing down her throat, she stifled a small moan. He was skilled and no denying gorgeous. She didn't want to be afraid of him when he was like this but he was going so fast and she didn't even understand why. "You what?" she whispered. Liquid heat ran south and pooled in her belly but she needed him to tell her more about their relationship. Clearly he knew her, but time travel wasn't possible was it? "What am I t'you? Tell me…"

" _Everything_. You're everything to me and I never—" He broke off with a frustrated growl, pulled her closer to him. "I've held back for far too long, Rose. Not again. Never again."

Her eyes flew open at his admission. "Never?" she gasped. "I've never met you b'fore. You can't be from my future, there's no such things as time travel. You… you just want a romp and then you'll dump me off just like Jimmy." Her young eyes filled with tears. She was so stupid and now this bloke had her somewhere just to use and and dump her. She'd never get a break.

" _No_. Not to you. Never to you." The Doctor tightened his hold on her, inhaled her oh-so-familiar scent. " _Tha gràdh agam ort_ … and I can't let you go." He nuzzled her throat, then just below her ear. "I don't 'just want a romp,' Rose." His voice had gone low, dark. "No, I'm going to make love to you over and over again."

He was probably scaring her, but he didn't really care. Not now, not when he was _finally_ holding her, here, in _his_ room where she should _always_ have been.

"You love me," she whispered, but whether it was a question or a statement was unclear. He did, didn't he? None of this made any sense, but she allowed him to continue his ministrations, craning her neck open for better access. She was on a train heading towards something and she couldn't get off even if she wanted to. Because suddenly she didn't. Even though she'd never seen him before, she felt something akin to comfort in his arms. Like she was always heading for this… like this was home. "Tell me you love me and I'll believe you…"

"I already did. _Tha gràdh agam ort_." He brushed his lips over her carotid artery, touched the tip of his tongue to her pulse-point. "It means 'I love you.' And oh gods, Rose, you have no idea how much. I never told you, could never spit it out and I wasted so many chances… Once I burned up a sun just to say good-bye."

He pulled back, lifted her shirt up over her head and let it drop to the floor. Dark eyes swept over her, lingered. There were bruises that were a few days old, some even older than that, and silently he resolved to track down Jimmy Stone and kill him. But even so…

"You're beautiful, Rose," he breathed, moving in again and finally— _finally_ —covering her mouth with his own. He kept the kiss soft, gentle though everything in him wanted to explore further, claim and mark her as his.

He groaned softly into her mouth at the thought, at the mental images that were flashing through his head. His arms wrapped around her again, cool hands against warm flesh, and pulled her body tightly against his.

She practically melted at his words, hearing nothing but honestly in them. No one… no one had ever spoken to her with such softness in their voice. She held back a small moan. As her shirt was pulled over her head and divested she tried very hard not to feel shy, but couldn't help herself. Instinctively she tried to hide the bruises, but stopped as he drew her in and planted a tender kiss to her lips.

"N..no…" she murmured quietly. "I'm not. I'm…" She was quieted by his kiss.

The sound he made could not be chronicled and she found herself responding to it without thinking. His skin was cool to the touch, and she wanted to make him warmer. Wrapping her arms around his thin waist, she parted her lips, her tongue running along his bottom lip.

He deepened the kiss the instant her lips parted and her tongue ran along his bottom lip, shivered at the feel of her warm hands on his waist, the heat of her body scalding him even through his clothes.

Minutes later he pulled back to give her a chance to breathe—she was human, after all—and allowed his hands to explore her back before directing her hands to the front of his shirt.

" _Ildiem tu faronn_ Aryktior," he whispered. " _Fietsu'ra_." He guided her fingers, helped her undo one button, then another.

She didn't understand the lyrical words that spilled from his mouth, but the intent was there. Following his lead she took her time unbuttoning the front of his shirt until his bare chest was right there in front of her. She panted through parted lips, eyes gazing over the smattering of chest hair before her fingers grazed his cool flesh. "You're so much colder than me," she murmured. "Why are you so cold?"

"Genetic mutation," he answered quickly, hoping she wouldn't press for details. He didn't want her to know he wasn't human, not yet.

It took him a few seconds to shrug off his shirt, felt it slide down his shoulders, back, and then it was on the floor. Slender fingers trailed across her hips to the front of her jeans, had the clasp and zipper undone before she could realize what he was doing.

A small part of him was also hoping she wouldn't notice that he had a double heartbeat and two extra ribs. Those he might not be able to explain away so easily, at least, not in a way that would be easy for her to accept.

Right now, there were more important matters to worry about—like the fact that he wasn't yet exploring and tasting every inch of her.

"Genetic mu—" Her train of thought was cut off as his shirt slipped from his shoulders and billowed like a cloud to the floor. She simply couldn't comprehend what was going on anymore, but she didn't want him to stop. As he started in on her jeans she froze and the full reality of what was happening hit her like a ton of bricks. She was about to give this stranger everything and she was certainly not a loose girl.

"Teine," she murmured, her hands covering his own before he could pull her pants down. "I… I need you t'slow down. I dunno how any of this is possible. I've never seen you b'fore and yet, you love me? Please, I need t'understand."

"I'm a time traveler, Rose." For now, he was willing to tell her that much. "I've already lost you twice." Gradually he became aware that his fingers were tracing his written language on her waist, on her lower abdomen, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. "Don't make me lose you again."

He brushed his lips across her forehead, over her mouth before again nuzzling at the curve of her neck. " _Ngudia sam… satu… rovalionnti. Sowaitu shog ra fionn_."

"There ain't no such thing as time travel," she whispered, but didn't stop him as he blazed a trail of kisses down her face and into her neck. She let go of his hands, wrapping her arms around his middle and rubbed his back in circles. She didn't understand what was really happening, or if she believed any of this time travel business, but she believed he'd seen loss. She believed he needed her. With a small sigh, she gave in and gave up, letting her body practically melt into him. "Okay," she whispered. "But you're gonna have t'explain all of this later…"

"I will." His fingers slipped inside the waistband of her jeans, tugged just enough to let gravity take over. He drew back, looked her over with nearly-black eyes. " _Tam shia ngarthu_ ," he breathed. "I mean that, Rose. You really are."

He kissed her again, continued kissing her as he maneuvered and lowered her down onto his bed. A quick shift of positions had one knee between her legs, the other on the outside, and his left arm providing support while his right hand cupped her face before exploring further down her body.

She still had no idea what he was saying, but she decided to just turn off her internal monologue. She was going to do this for this desperate man. And if she enjoyed it along the way, who could blame her? She stretched her arms over her head, breathing heavily. "That language ain't anything I've ever heard before…" she murmured. "Is it alien? Are… are you alien?"

He hesitated. " _Soki_ —yes. Is that all right?"

Even as he asked the question with a note of anxiety in his voice—What would he do if she said no, it wasn't?—he found that he couldn't stop touching her, couldn't stop writing Circular Gallifreyan on the canvas that was her body

"Yea," she said softly, finding that is actually was all right. It made sense, his temperature being cooler and all. She wondered what else there was about him that made him different than her. "Yea, it's… different."

"Good different or bad different?" He couldn't help remembering the first time he'd asked her that, the first time they'd had this conversation when he was in a different body, and his hearts beat just a little bit faster.

"Just… different," she said. Her hands explored his torso, her dark gaze drinking him in. He looks very human, but she can tell he's not. There's something different about him. That's when she noticed his rib cage is different. She poked at the extra rib, brow furrowing at it. "That's different," she said, poking him in the extra rib again. "What else is different? Y'gots two hearts or something?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "There's more differences than that, internally, but externally… I more or less look human. Weelll, I say that, but really, you lot look Gallifreyan."

His hearts beat faster as she ran her hands over his torso, and a pleasant chill raced down his spine when she poked him in the ribs.

Then another thought occurred to him. "Rose, have you ever…? I mean, are you a…?"

Rassilon, this was mildly embarrassing. Over 1,000 years old and he couldn't even spit out what he wanted to ask. There were bruises on her arms and abdomen, yes, but that didn't necessarily mean…

"Am I what?" she asked. "A virgin? No. I'm not." She looked away, almost embarrassed. "Wasn't all that pleasant, if y'don't mind. I don't like talkin' about it."

"Okay. Wasn't planning on doing much talking, but I _do_ plan on making this very, _very_ pleasurable for you."

A faint quirk of his lips; then he was trailing kisses down her throat, clavicle. Long, slender fingers made quick work of her bra, which was quickly discarded.

He moved lower, licked, nipped, and teased her breasts. Every so often he'd pause, dark eyes flicking up to hers to gauge her reaction, while his hands continued to roam over her body and took care not to press down too hard on her still-healing bruises. She might not know him, not in the way he did her, but she was still Rose, still his own personal goddess—and he was determined to worship her as she deserved.

She went boneless under him, moaning softly as he began his worship of her tiny, bruised body. The tender way he touched her, kissed her, looked up at her. There was no doubt this man loved her with every particle of his alien body. She lost all sense of the English language, letting her hands card through his hair. She wondered how much longer she would have with him and then how long she would have to wait before she found him again. In her future but his past. She was so hot… burning for him, in need and passion and desire and lust. She gave herself to him without any more words or questions. They would be answered. For now she was content to let him explore her, to make love to her in the ways he so clearly desired.

He loved those sounds she was making and wanted to hear more, wanted to hear her scream. And oh, gods, she felt like fire and the scent of pheromones and arousal rising from her…

Heat pooled in his lower abdomen; a low groan escaped him as he moved lower, blazed a trail of kisses down to her stomach and stopped just above the waistline of her knickers. Teeth and hands tugged at the thin scrap of material, and it soon joined the rest of her clothing on the floor.

Another glance to make sure she was still okay with this; then he was spreading her legs, pressing kisses along her inner thigh and nose brushing through her curls. Then finally— _finally_ —he was tasting her, running his tongue along her folds, swirling around her clit. One hand continued to hold her open to him as he drank from her; the other slid up her body, found and clasped her hand in his.

She moaned deeply as she felt the tip of his tongue part her folds. She had been embarrassed until that very moment, her cheeks flushing a deep shade of red as she let this basically stranger explore her in the most intimate ways. Her breath hitched as she started to pant heavily. Much too heavily. She let her fingers find his wild hair, combing through it as he continued his ministrations. She hooked her legs over his shoulders, moaning her pleasure.

His eyes closed in pleasure as Rose carded her fingers through his hair, and he only just resisted the urge to purr and arch into her touch like a cat.

Her moans, pants, the pressure of her legs on his shoulders… It was driving him crazy, causing his already-thin sense of control to slip away. He growled softly, slid deeper inside as he chased her essence with his tongue before eventually pulling back.

The Doctor crawled up her body, trailing kisses as he went until he claimed her mouth with his own. Carefully he eased one, two fingers inside her and started to explore, to prepare her body. A low moan escaped him as he did. Rassilon, she was so tight and hot and wet and he wanted inside her _right now_ …

No. Not yet. He had other plans.

To taste her own juices on his cool, tender lips made her groan deeply… maybe almost possessively. But she wouldn't know because she'd never made a sound like that before. Not with anyone.

No, she hadn't been lying about not being a virgin… she wasn't. But she had never been so cherished like this. She found it hard to really believe there was such a thing as time travel and that this bloke was her future, but by the way he was treating her she'd give him the benefit of the doubt.

When his fingers began to explore her from within her breath hitched. She reached up and gripped his forearm tightly, her mouth forming a silent 'Oh.' She felt like she should say something, but dirty talk wasn't something she knew well in her inexperience with passion.

"Relax, _a ghrá_ ," the Doctor murmured, placing a light kiss to her forehead while keeping his fingers where they would do the most good. "I don't want to hurt you." His gaze flitted over her bruises, darkened and chilled to ice. "I'm not like _him_."

It lasted for only a moment, then was gone. At last, satisfied that he'd prepared her enough, he withdrew his fingers from her and sucked them clean, his tongue swirling neatly over each glistening digit. Then, his dark gaze on hers, he licked his lips in an almost nervous manner, took her hand and guided it to the waistband of his trousers. "Rose, will you…?"

 _Holy fuck…_ She watched him with wide eyes as he licked his fingers clean. That was a new one in her short sexual experience and one she never wanted to forget.

Her nervous energy made her hands shake as she slowly undid the button of his trousers. "Teine?" she said in a small voice. "I… I ain't never… not like this. Y'know? I'm…" She blushed a deep shade of pink. "No one's ever been so… gentle b'fore and I… I dunno. I'm scared I'll do it wrong…"

"You won't," he assured her. "And normally…" He barked out a short, humorless laugh that died in an instant. "…I'm not _gentle_ , Rose. I'm not a good person. But you…"

The Doctor tensed then, shivered as her fingers undid his trousers' front. Everything in him was screaming to take her, claim her, mark her as _his_ and it was taking every ounce of self-control he possessed to be as considerate and gentle as he was. She wasn't ready for that side of him, not yet.

"…It's different with you. _Ngudia sam, tamonn migar ti cayio ni timyi_."

Why was it so different with her? What made her so special? She was a shop girl. She was literally nothing worthwhile. She was useless, and stupid and would never amount to anything… not ever…

But the way he looked at her… like she had hung every star in the sky just for him. It made her heart melt and she took him, then. With both her hands, she pulled him free of his clothes, thumb running over the tip and picking up the bead of pre-cum there. She heard his trousers whoosh to the floor but she didn't see it happen she watched his face. She wanted to see if what she was doing was any good at all.

The Doctor gasped as she ran her thumb over him, couldn't quite stop his hips from thrusting forward a little. "Rose…" His voice had gone low, husky. "Please… _Ildiem tu_."

He lowered his mouth to hers, kissed her deeply. _Let me in,_ he whispered across her mind. _Oh gods, Rose,_ semrath ngudia tu ki faro?

The sound of his voice in her head made her gasp and let go of her hold on him. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away, wiggling away from him and managed to get to the other side of the bed before he could stop her. She grabbed the sheet from the bed and pulled it around her naked body, staring at him in shock and maybe awe.

"You…" she panted. "You spoke in my mind. You didn't even ask!"

"How would you have wanted me to ask?" he fired back. Then his expression, his tone, softened. "I didn't think about it like that. Rose, I… I don't make a habit of going into other people's minds. Usually I do it only when it's necessary, but with you…" His gaze left hers, drifted down her body before returning to her face. Carefully, he moved closer, reached out and took one of her hands in his own. "I'm trying very, _very_ hard to hold on to what little control I have left, Arkytior." His other hand slowly traveled up her body, cupped the side of her face. "Don't test me." His voice was soft, held a slight Scots accent. "And _don't_ hide from me. Hide from _him_ all you like but _never_ from me."

He lifted her hand to his mouth, pressed cool lips to the inside of her wrist while his other hand slid from her face down to the sheet covering her from him and gently tugged it away.

She gasped as the sheet fluttered away. She didn't like how his moods would shift and change like that. He scared her, quite frankly. Scared and excited at the same time. In the whole of her 19 years she'd never been so turned on before.

"What happens if y'lose control?" she asked softly, almost afraid of the answer. "And what d'you mean 'don't test you'? You _kidnapped_ me for Christsake. I think I'm takin' it pretty well, ta. Don't you test me. If you know me from the future then there's a pretty good chance you know how stubborn I can be."

The Doctor smiled faintly at that. "Oh, I do. Most of the time I would just sic you on whoever was causing trouble while I'd be standing in the corner giggling. And as I recall…" He ran one hand up the skin on the outside of her calf, fingers gently digging in and massaging the muscles there. "You were willing to do _anything_ if it meant returning to me—including taking all of time and space into your head and asking me to rip two universes apart just to be with you."

As he spoke he shifted positions so that he was between her legs, gently pulled her forward until she was lying on her back. "And if I lose control…" He swallowed, licked his lips. "Usually someone ends up dead. But in this case—here, with you… I'll ravish you and never stop, cos having you just once can _never_ be enough." He rested his forehead against hers, felt tension in every line of his body as he forced himself to hold back. "I want to hear you scream as you shatter around me, as I bring you over again and again. And oh, _gods_ , Rose… I won't be able to let you go."

Nestled back in the bed again, Rose can't remember even trying to fight him. She just let him move her there as if she were a rag doll. Maybe that's why Jimmy likes her so much. For all her fight, she doesn't stop him from maneuvering her just where he wants her.

But this man was different. She was literally fighting the urge to fight back. She just wanted to give him everything he needed, everything he craved and desired.

She had never felt so desired in all her life… it was refreshing and terrifying.

"Then don't," she whispered quietly. "Don't let me go. Show me what happens when you lose control…"

Oh, she was in for it now… and she was excited.

He groaned low in his throat at her words, lifted his head from hers. "You don't know what you're asking, Rose." Even as he spoke, he eased inside her slowly, buried himself in her as deep as her body would allow. The heat of her was a shock, and he couldn't hold back a startled gasp that quickly turned into a growl as he started to move.

"I love you, need you." His mouth found her throat, kissed and nibbled there before moving up to her ear. "And I'll only destroy you, devour you."

He gently tugged at her earlobe with his teeth before drawing back and locking his gaze with hers. "Tell me you want me; that you'll stay with me," he demanded.

She hissed as she felt him enter her heat, her eyes growing wide and impossibly dark. Oh God! He fit her perfectly, as if they were made for one another. Two parts of the same whole. She found herself responding to his movements, her hips rocking into his own, nails digging into the back of his forearms.

She began to moan, softly, her back arching to take him in deeper. She was no longer in control of her own body as he undulated over her. She wanted more… needed more… but wanted it to last a lifetime.

But how in the bloody hell was she supposed to make these reckless confessions of want and need and promise that she'll stay? He'd obviously lost her already. Could he stay? How would that affect her future?

She found she didn't care as he moved in and out of her like an experienced lover. How many times had he done this with her in his past and her future?

"Teine…" she whined. "Oh, God… ah-ah-ah! Please… please…" The broken sentences, the pleas for more, she couldn't finish a single thought anymore! What was he doing to her? She pulled her knees back, opening wider for him. "H-harder… I… I… I'll stay. Yes, Gods, baby. I'll stay! Just… don't…. stop!"

He growled wordlessly as he rocked into her harder, faster. " _Sam'ra! Arkytior sam,.ngudia tu. Sam'ra—avitanon sam'ra_!"

 _Mine! My Rose, I love you. Mine—forever mine!_

Of course she was. She always had been—always would be.

She just didn't know it yet.

With each thrust, her voice changed in pitch. Her legs wound around his hip, locking her ankles together at the small of his back. She gripped his forearms tightly, nails biting small crescent moons in his flesh. It felt so fucking good… he felt so fucking good.

Words were gone, the English language was gone. The entire universe emptied of everything except where they were joined and the pleasure he was causing her every time he slammed his hips into her own. She was begging for more without being aware of it. She'd never felt pleasure like this. It would never be enough. She threw her head back, almost growling with need, back arching for more of him inside her.

"Yes…" she panted. "Yes.. yes! YES YES! Oh Fuck! Teine… fuck me! I… don't ever stop!"

She didn't even know what she was agreeing to, he thought, and the darker part of his nature bared its teeth in a feral grin.

"I don't plan on it." His hands clenched tightly on sheets, the pillow, as he slammed into her harder, faster.

" _Sam'ra! Rovalionnti, yas tu shia sam'ra_!" _Mine! I beg you, say you are mine!_

His hands left the sheets, dug into her arms, her shoulders. He lowered his mouth to her throat, pressed bruising kisses and little nips there.

She couldn't understand him, of course, but that didn't stop him from pretending that she did.

Her moans became primal, her arms wound around his middle, nails clawing into the flesh on his back. She felt her inner walls begin to flutter with the brimming orgasm threatening to take her over the edge.

But she couldn't break yet, or maybe wouldn't. Could one out-stubborn an orgasm? If anyone could it would be Rose Tyler. Clinging to him, she craned her neck, giving him better access to her throat. She could tell he was breaking her skin and didn't care. She wanted to give him everything he had ever desired of her.

Frantic for his own release before her own, she rocked her hips in time with his own as if they were old lovers aware of the intricate dances they were performing from several years of experience. Their slick skin, glided across each other, as she reached up to grab his shoulders for purchase, where she held on for dear life, her breath coming in deep gasps. "So close…" she said. "So close… Teine. Look at me… please. Watch me cum for you."

The Doctor pulled his head back, met her gaze with nearly-black eyes. " _Foyem! Foyemsi'ra sam_ , Arkytior."

His own release coiled tight, threatened to snap and spill over. But oh, gods, he wanted to watch her, to see her expression as she shattered around him.

" _Foyem_!" he growled.

With two more hard thrusts she threw herself over the edge, her eyes locked on his own. Her walls clamped down on his length, willing him to follow her. "Cum for me," she pleaded breathlessly.

At her words, he knew it was over for him, too. He flew over with her, her name in his native language repeating over and over in his mind as he emptied himself into her.

After, spent and yet nowhere near willing to leave, he nuzzled at her collarbone, discreetly breathed in her scent as he rolled over onto his side and threw an arm over her.

" _Sowaitu shog ra fionn_ ," he whispered. "You belong to me…"

She curled into his embrace, satiated and completely, deliciously spent. For a long, and silent moment all she could do was catch her breath, allowing him to hold onto her.

"What is that language you've been speakin' t'me?" she asked softly, burying her head into his shoulder. "It was beautiful. What were you sayin' t'me? I could hear questions, but I dunno what y'said. I want t'know so I can answer you properly."

"It's Gallifreyan," he answered. "My native language." Almost without really thinking about it, he began to trace circular patterns on her skin. "Well… _a ghrá_ is Irish Gaelic for 'my love', but everything else was Gallifreyan."

The Doctor pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "If you really want me to translate for you…" He let his voice trail off, allowed the unspoken question to hang in the air.

She peeked up at him, young eyes blown wide with curiosity. "I do," she whispered. "I want t'know, Teine. Please tell me what you were sayin' t'me when you…"

She broke off, reaching up to brush her cheek with the back of her hand. There was a sense of familiarity in his and it both thrilled and frightened her at the same time. She did not know this man, yet someone she did… or she would. "Why do I feel like I belong here?" she breathed.

"I told you, Rose, I'm a time traveler. And I… I shouldn't be here but _ildiem tu faronn_ —I need you so much. …"

He was still drawing Circular Gallifreyan on her skin, he noticed suddenly, but he didn't want to stop. It was soothing, helped keep him focused even if he didn't want to think too much about what he was writing.

"So, why'd y'come here if y'shouldn't be here?" she asked, peering up at him. "If this isn't how we're s'posed t'meet, then won't this be dangerous? Could it change my future? Your past? There's a word for this… hang on…"

She placed the palm of her hand over his mouth to keep him from ruining it. It was on the very tip of her tongue. "Para… somethin'. Para… para… paradox!" Her eyes lit up with almost wonder. "It's a paradox, isn't it? You comin' here. Sleepin' with me. We… we never have before have we? The way you did that just now. It was the first time. Teine? What am I t'you?"

"Yeah, it is," the Doctor admitted, "and no… We never did. But you don't…" He hesitated, wondering how to explain regeneration to her. So instead he fell back on something he'd heard in a red room tiled with white-and-black stripes: "When you see me again, it won't be me. As for what you are to me… I already told you, _a chroi_."

She recoiled slightly, pulling away and sitting up, pulling the silk sheets around her naked form, not to hide herself, but to keep in a bit of her body heat.

"I don't understand," she murmured. "You… you're riskin' everything by doin' this. By taken me this way. Why would you do such a thing? You're riskin' my future, tamperin' with your past… what if when I meet you again I remember everything we just did? How can I ever look at you the same?"

She recoiled further, almost afraid of the man in bed with her. "You… don't intend t'let me go, do you? You're willin' t'risk it all and keep me, aren't you?"

"Rose, I—" The Doctor sighed in frustration, raked a hand through his hair. "It's complicated. When you first meet me… I won't have this face or body—won't have it for quite a while, really. And I… You're taken from me, and there was nothing I could do."

He sat up, moved closer to her and rested his lips on the curve of her neck, laid his hands down on either side of her. "You're right—I have no intention of letting you go. _Tam shia sam'ra_ —you are mine." His hands ghosted up the sides of her body that weren't covered by the sheets and over her arms as he pressed a kiss just beneath her ear. "You belong to me. And don't scream, my love, please—cos all I want is you."

She sighed at his touch, relaxing a bit. But she couldn't help the hammering of her heart. She actually wanted to stay and that was the most shocking thing of all.

None of the things he said made any sense to her, but she didn't much care. If he loved her this much, enough to risk the disruption of time, he wanted to stay for as long as possible. She bit back a small moan at his kiss, craning her neck to give him access.

"Stop," she breathed. "Please… I… I'll stay, but… I need t'go home first." She pushed him away by his shoulders and turned her sincere eyes to his own. "I promise I'll come back. But please, let me run home just for a bit so I can get a few things. I'll stay with you as long as I'm able."

The Doctor hesitated, then nodded his consent. "Okay. Do you want me to come with you?"

Inwardly, he shuddered at the thought of running into Jackie Tyler again. Even after all this time, he still remembered what one of her slaps felt like and he could almost feel his left cheek starting to sting at the memory.

"N-no," she said softly. "I'll be alright. 'Sides I dunno how t'explain t'mum that I'm runnin' away with a strange man from my future…"

She broke off for a moment. "I'll have t'come back tomorrow. It doesn't have t'be tomorrow for us, but I'll need t'check in often. I only just came back from runnin' off with Jimmy. She'll be sick with worry if I go missin' again. She'll think he killed me."

All too clearly, the Doctor remembered Jackie's reaction when he'd brought Rose back home a year late. "Don't I know it," he muttered. Then, louder, "Just… come back as soon as you can, yeah?"

He moved away from her to give her the space she needed, though he was already making plans to follow her the moment she left his TARDIS.

She nodded and pulled her clothes on in silence. Fully dressed again she turned her eyes back to the man in bed and leaned down to plant a tender kiss to his mouth. "I promise… ten minutes," she whispered to his lips. "No more than that." She kissed his brow , right between his eyes and finally turned to leave.

Flashing lights guided her down the halls toward the main room and out into the night. Outside, the winter cold caught her breath in a cloud. She tugged her pink jumped closer, ducked her head and started back toward the Powell Estates.

She was just about to enter through the stairs when a hand came over her mouth and the broad body of a man pressed into her back. "Did you really think I wouldn't find you, kitten?" the smooth voice of Jimmy Stone purred into her ear. She squirmed, trying to free herself from his firm grip, but failed. He slammed her head into the brick wall in front of her and the world went dark…


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Here there be plot. Sorry. (And smut.)

 **Translations**

 _mac bathair fhuilich a tha anmad_ : you fucking son of a bitch [Scottish Gaelic]

 _Fiteo tu sirati?_ : are you alright? [Gallifreyan]

 _creid thusa sin ma thogras tu fhéin_ : you can believe that if you want to [Scottish Gaelic]

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

The Doctor had pulled on a fresh change of clothes (a T-shirt, jacket, and jeans—he didn't want her to notice him, after all) soon after Rose had left and had wasted no time in following her from a distance. So when he saw the bigger bloke he assumed to be Jimmy Stone come up behind her and then slam her head into the brick wall, he was only ten feet away.

He forced down a growl of anger that another man had put his hands on and injured _his_ Rose and reacted quickly.

The Time Lord seized one of Jimmy's arms, torqued it behind his back, and hauled the human off of Rose and slammed him against the brick wall opposite her. "Give me one good reason," he hissed in Stone's ear, "why I shouldn't just rip your whole damn head off for touching _my_ Rose and knocking her unconscious."

Jimmy grunted at the sudden attack and for a moment went still, but he was unafraid. A low, dark chuckled bubbled up from his chest. "Your Rose, eh?" he mimicked the tone. "She's my Rose. And I'll not be sharin' her with anyone."

He kicked back, slipping his ankle between the Doctor's legs and turning to slip free of the man's grasp. He whirled after that and in one swift movement he grabbed Rose by the hair and hauled her unconscious body to her feet. Planting her body between himself and his attacker, he ran the flat of his tongue along her throat, smirking. "Did ya fuck her?" he growled. "She tastes of another man."

"What's it to you if I did, _mac bathair fhuilich a tha anmad_? Or are you that scared of a little competition?"

Slowly, the Doctor started to move in a circle around Rose and her captor, one foot stepping over the other. His hands itched to close around the handle of a dagger but he didn't want to go for any weapons yet. For now, he wanted to keep it relatively clean and somewhat of a fair fight.

It would also make it that much more enjoyable when he finally tortured Stone into submission or, failing that, killed him. Not all at once, of course. He wanted the human to suffer first.

Jimmy smirked and started to chuckle low and deep in his chest at the challenge. His green eyes remained trained on his assailant, moving slowly in an arch to keep Rose's unconscious body between them.

"Ain't no competition when it comes t'me," he said darkly. "I know exactly how t'make her beg for more. Don't I, kitten?" He inhaled her scent, pulling her hair back to reveal more of her neck.

"Isn't she perfect?" he oozed. "Creamy skin…" He licked up her throat again, growling possessively, still keeping a close eye on the other man. "Tastes like lavender and fear." One arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her even closer to his body. She stirred a little, groaning in the back of her throat.

"Shhh…" Jimmy hushed her. "It's alright, kitten. Jimmy's here. This bloke here was tryin' t'hurt you, but I stopped him."

"Jimmy?" Rose asked in a small voice, not opening her eyes yet.

The Doctor kept his eyes on Jimmy but directed his next question to Rose: "Arkytior, _fiteo tu sirati_?"

He didn't wait for an answer as he continued to circle around Stone, subtly moving in closer with each step. " _Creid thusa sin ma thogras tu fhéin_ , Jimmy, but I don't think she does, do you, Arkytior? Besides, hurt _her_ … never. You, on the other hand…" White teeth flashed in what could hardly be called a smile. "Well… use your imagination, such as it is."

Rose stirred at the sound of the Doctor's voice. She still didn't understand a word of his language, but the concern was evident. Her eyes fluttered open and she took in her surroundings.

"Jimmy," she sighed, slightly nuzzling into him. It was a risk, but she was willing to gamble that this would work.

"Hey, Kitten," he purred back, keeping his attention wrapped on the Doctor. "Y'see? She don't want you. She wants me." Jimmy pulled her tighter and she turned in his embrace to hide her face in the crook of his neck. His stench was almost putrid with the stench of alcohol. He returned her hug, pressing kisses into her hair, humming a bit at her affection.

Finally he pushed her just behind his shoulder. "I think her choice is evident," he sneered. "I'll be taking my girl now."

"Oh, I don't think you will." Slight amusement colored his tone. "Okay, Rose," the Doctor said, "he's all yours, _a ghrá_."

She smirked into Jimmy's neck, her face hidden behind her golden hair and suddenly bit down on his jugular. It was like a carefully orchestrated attack that they'd never properly discussed.

Jimmy cried out and shoved her out of his arms, clutching his neck where she'd bitten him. Rose stumbled backwards into the Doctor, where she came to rest, then spat out a mouthful of Jimmy's blood. She hadn't meant to bite down so hard, but damned if it didn't feel good.

"I'll _never_ go anywhere with you ever again, Jimmy," she said.

Almost instantly the Doctor wrapped his arms around her and drew her close, his hands skimming over her body to check for any further injuries. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked her, stepping back just a little.

His gaze fell on the wound on her head from being slammed into a brick wall, froze and hardened. "No, you're not, cos he's not going to be alive for very long. Wound like that to the jugular… He'll bleed out in at least a few minutes. Now, a deep cut to the carotid artery, on the other hand…"

Rose clung to his arm, shaking from her encounter and her escape from Jimmy's grasp. "Teine… no," she breathed. "You don't have t'do that."

She tugged on his arm a bit, trying to get his attention back to her. "Please, let's just leave him. Let's just go."

The Doctor stared at Jimmy for a few more seconds, his eyes cold and expression unreadable. What he wouldn't give to just slit the human's throat…

No. Not in front of Rose. He didn't want her to see that side of him, not yet. So after a long moment, he nodded curtly and turned away. "Okay." The Time Lord breathed a heavy sigh through his nose. "Okay." Another thought occurred to him: "Do you still want to see your mum?"

"I just wanna leave," she whispered, afraid her voice would be too loud any other way. "Please, just take me away from here. I can't… I can't look at him." She turned her back on the sight of Jimmy essentially bleeding out in front of her. Yes, it had been self-defense, but she had never thought herself capable of such brutality before. Not ever.

The Doctor said nothing as he slowly walked her away from the scene and back to his TARDIS. He didn't bothering covering her eyes this time as he opened the doors and led her up the ramp, out the other side of the console room, and down the hall to his room.

Only when they were inside and he shut the bedroom door behind them did he release his hold on her arm.

"It wasn't your fault, Arkytior."

Maybe it was post-traumatic stress, maybe it was a bit of Stockholm syndrome, maybe it was the fact that her mouth still tasted of blood… whatever the reason, she was vacant as he lead her away and back into the safety of his bedroom.

His voice did very little to bring her out of her numb state. She just stood there, staring off into space in silence. Her brain properly shut down, and she couldn't even remember who she was anymore.

"I… I've never… would never… he's gonna die and it is my fault. But y'know what the worst part of all is? I can't seem t'care at all."

"Then don't," he said simply. He rubbed her upper arms, massaged her shoulders for a minute before closing the distance between them and resting his head on top of hers. "Even if you hadn't… I was going to kill him," he admitted quietly. "The way he treated you… he doesn't deserve to live."

The Doctor pulled back slightly, brushed his lips over her forehead. "Now, how about we get you cleaned up a little, hmmm?"

She only nodded slowly at that. Simply vacant and empty. She had nothing left but darkness for the time being. She just wanted to curl into a ball on the floor and be finished with this horrible day.

"You'll see my bruises," she murmured. "All of them…"

"I have something that'll take care of them," he said, resting a hand on the small of her back. The Doctor angled his body away from hers, led her into the adjoining bathroom. Once inside he dropped his hand from her back and started rummaging in the counter drawers for a cream he'd picked up the last time he'd been to the hospital on New Earth. He took it out, set it on top of the counter, and then turned to Rose.

"Let me help." Already his hands were on the hem of her shirt and starting to lift it up. He paused, reconsidered. "Unless you want me to start the water?"

Her eyes were simply empty. All she could do was nod and pull her pink jumper off her shoulders, letting it fall from her hands and to the floor in a heap. The healing bruises on her arms stood out more in the light, and it was obvious she had a new one forming around her wrist where Jimmy had gripped her.

While Rose undressed, the Doctor decided to give her space and moved to start the bath. It wasn't long before the hot water was running and—just because he felt like it and why the hell not?—he added some scented bubble bath.

He kept his back turned to give her time to slip into the water, instead busied himself with grabbing the other supplies he'd need in order to wash her body clean and take care of the bruising.

When he was ready he turned back to her, shirtsleeves pushed up to his elbows in preparation (and an effort to try and keep them dry), and his gaze fell on the new bruise on her arm. His brown eyes darkened two shades, flashed cold as ice.

"He's not going to hurt you anymore, Arkytior. No one is." Though his gaze was hard and cold, his tone was warm and quiet. "Trust me on that."

Rose didn't speak to that. She was fairly certain she'd just lost the last little bit of herself, allowing this stranger to not only ravish her body, but bathe her with tenderness after she essentially signed Jimmy's death certificate in the alleyway. She wasn't sure how long she was silent.

"We have t'move the body," she stated almost devoid of emotion. "We can't just leave it there. We have t'go back and move it."

"Of course," he said calmly, voice almost matter-of-fact. "But you don't have to if you don't want to."

He poured a small amount of shampoo into the palm of his hand, lathered it into her hair. "I can take care of it for you. It's not the first time I've—" The Doctor broke off abruptly, focused instead on massaging her scalp and making sure his fingers lathered every strand of her blonde hair. "But for now, just… relax. Can you do that for me?"

"Not the first time you've done what?" she asked, finally blinking out of her daze. "Removed a body?"

She wasn't sure if she actually wanted that answer. But she was pretty certain she was right based on how calm he was being about the subject. It couldn't just be because it was Jimmy Stone. No… he'd seen his fair share of death.

"How many?"

He hesitated. "You don't want to know. Trust me, you're better off not knowing."

Too many. It had been far too many—and the worst part of it now was that he didn't want to stop ( _couldn't_ stop).

His hands slid from her hair into the water, rinsed off the shampoo residue before returning to the edge of the tub. "Now rinse," he ordered, wanting to steer her away from the subject of how many bodies he'd removed—and killed.

She did as she was ordered, ducking herself under the water to rinse off the suds. She was pretty sure he was avoiding the topic which could mean only one thing: she wouldn't like the answer.

The realization that she was in the care of a murderer. Probably a very skilled one.

And one that loved her. Enough to kill for her.

Was it wrong that she liked that knowledge?

He followed up with the conditioner; then poured a small amount of body wash into a washcloth, massaged it over her back before handing it over to her. "I'll be back," he said quietly, rising to his feet.

"Where are you goin'?" she asked in a small voice. "Don't go… please… don't leave me alone." She looked at the man with watery eyes, afraid that if she were left to her own devices she'd go mad.

The Doctor stopped, hesitated at the pleading note in her voice.

He never had been able to refuse her, even when he'd been all leather jackets and jeans and big ears.

"Your wish is my command," he murmured, turning back to her and stripping off his T-shirt before lowering himself back down near the edge of the bath. (One, he liked the shirt and didn't want it becoming wet; two, it would be easier to help her.)

Slowly, he eased one hand into the water, grazed the side of her ribs. "I'll stay, all right? Tell me what you want."

(He could, after all, always retrieve and dispose of Stone's body while she was asleep.)

"I want… I want t'go far away from here," she said slowly as she gathered her thoughts. "Not from this bath, this is nice. I mean from Earth. I want you t'take me somewhere that isn't Earth and I dunno if I ever want t'come back. I don't think I care how many people you've killed right now."

The words surprised even her. Not because she said them, but because they were true.

For a second, the Doctor felt his hearts skip a couple beats before regaining their normal rhythm. Even after everything she still—

"I can most definitely do that," he said, fighting back the tangle of emotions that were churning under his skin, inside his head. His hand found her wrist, closed around it, tugged gently. "Now let's dry you off, hmmm?"

She nodded at that and allowed him to help her from the tub. She was no longer shy about her naked body before him. He'd already claimed her as his own. Suckled and touched every inch of her. No, now she wanted to be free to let him see all of her in full light. She was surprised to see many of her older bruises had healed and the newer ones were beginning to vanish as well.

The Doctor quickly reached over and grabbed a towel, focused on drying her off. "Do you still want me to take care of Stone's body?" he asked quietly.

She nodded slowly, allowing him full access to her entire body without shame. "We can't just leave it there t'be discovered by the authorities. We need t'destroy it so that it can never be found."

"Okay then." There was the faintest hint of a smile. "I can easily do that. Just wrap it up, chuck it into a nebula or star and there you go."

He knelt down so he'd have easier access to her abs, bum, legs and couldn't resist chasing a few water droplets with his tongue.

Her breath hitched in her throat at the feeling of his tongue on her sensitive skin. If it wasn't the tenderness of freshly healed bruises it was from the heat of the bath he'd just given her.

Without meaning to, her hand raked through the hair and the back of his head. "Don't stop…" she whispered.

He didn't plan on it. His only acknowledgement was a quick glance up and a quirk of his mouth; then he was following the trail of water down over her right hip, the inside of her right thigh. The towel slipped through his fingers and fell to the floor as he allowed his hands to explore her slick skin, curve around her bum.

Desire burned low, slowly spread through him until he thought he was now at least as warm to the touch as any human. The feel, the smell, the taste of her… She filled his senses and he wanted more, wanted _her_ all over again.

The best part now was that he didn't have to worry about Jimmy Stone or Mickey Smith, or even Jack Harkness. She was his, solely _his_.

"Mine," he murmured, nuzzling at the patch of skin just above her center. " _All mine_."

Little nineteen year old Rose would have been a ball of hormones without having a man on his knees before her. Even so, she felt her skin flush with hot arousal as soon as his mouth began to explore her again.

She craved him all over again. She craved to be his plaything. His palace.

A small moan escaped her parted lips, her cheeks flushing a shade of red as he claimed her as his own. What she would give to feel his lips working her again. …

"Yours," she whispered. It was a vow. A promise. She was giving herself to him freely and fully. Her fingers dug into the back of his head, nails scraping along his flesh. "Yours…"

 _Oh, God. Please touch me. Consume me. Mark me…_

The Doctor hummed in the back of his throat, tilted his head back into her touch with eyes half-closed in pleasure. Then he was slowly standing, backing her up against the closest wall. Cool lips nuzzled at her throat, licked at a drop of water that had fallen from just behind her ear.

"Do you have _any_ idea what you do to me, Rose?" The question was more groan than words. Slender fingers dug into the warm flesh of her bum, pulled her closer even as he pressed himself against her. Already he was achingly hard, straining against his jeans. He had to refrain from stripping off what was left of his clothing and thrusting deep inside—that wasn't quite what he wanted right now.

"Just one look at you and I want to touch you _there_." His mouth skimmed lower just as he did, went down between her breasts and stopped, hovered over her stomach. "I want to taste you; hear you scream and beg for more." He kissed her there, moved lower, trailed cool lips over her left hipbone. "I want to bury myself in you and take you hard and fast and deep; want to see your lips around my cock and feel your marks on my skin."

Carefully he lifted one of her legs, rested it on his bare shoulder. Nearly-black eyes flicked up to hers. "I'm just as much yours as you are mine, you know."

Then he was tasting his way up her inner thigh, chasing a mixture of water and Rose and— _Oh **gods** yes._

She gasped in deep gulps of air, head spinning from the feel of his cooler body temperature. Her hands once again dug through his wild hair, begging him to taste her. She was so wet and needy and desperate for his lips on her flesh.

A whine escaped her lips, her knees shaking just a little. Did he really expect her to hold her weight up while she was being pleased like this? She wasn't sure she'd be able to last very long with how wound up she already was, her belly aching for his touch, his fingers… his cock.

A swoop of his tongue was all she needed to moan out loudly. "Oh God, yes!" she cried. "Yes, yes, yes, yes… please. I need you, Teine."

Her entire world emptied of everything but _him_ and his _tongue_ and _him and him **and him….**_

He wanted to take his time exploring her, savoring the scent and taste of her—grudgingly, he had to admit that Jimmy was right: she did smell like lavender—but before long his body's demands became overpowering.

Moving as quickly as possible, he lowered her leg back down to the floor, stepped away just long enough to undo the zip on his jeans. Then they were down around his ankles, left forgotten, and he was returning to her.

"Rose…" Hands slid over the sides of her legs, came to rest just behind her knees. Had she ever done this before? His dark eyes met hers, searching. "I—"

"Yes," she whispered, a needy tone in her voice. She'd never done it this way before, but she trusted him with her safety. He'd proven himself that far.

She hooked her legs around his waist, allowing him to pin her against the wall.

"God, yes… please… I need you…."

His gaze held hers for a second more; then he nodded slightly, poised himself at her slick entrance and thrust inside.

" _Ah_ …!" The Doctor felt fire shiver down his spine, reflexively tightened his hold on her bare skin as he pulled out then eased back in. "You're so hot and _wet_ for me, Arkytior, and I—"

His mouth found her neck, nipped, sucked. "Tell me how you want me to take you," he rasped in her ear, voice low.

"Fuck me," she growled out. "Fuck me _hard_ and _fast_ …"

She bucked her hips into him, the tip of his glorious cock hitting her there and…

"OhgodTeinefuckmenow!" her voice was thick with need, with lust, with something more… She needed to be consumed, to be marked as his. Where was all this coming from? She'd never been so wanton in all her life!

He considered briefly, torn between wanting to make love to her and claiming her. The need to dominate won out, and with a low growl he began to set a fast, punishing pace.

His nails dug into her skin, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to leave marks. There would be bruises later, but he didn't care—they were just another sign, another way to say 'This is Rose Tyler and she belongs to the Doctor.'

The sounds that came from her were strangled noises of pleasure. Her head fell back against the wall, thumping with each hard thrust into her channel.

"More…" she moaned wantonly, nails digging into his shoulders. He pounded her so perfectly. It would be enough for her to come undone in moments, the way his cock hit her inside. She's slick with sweat and arousal, allowing him to penetrate her, consume her, mark her.

"Yours…" she promised. "All yours. Mark me so everyone knows I belong t'you…"

He groaned from low in his throat, buried his face in the crook of her neck. If he kept up this pace, he wasn't going to last.

"Rose…." Already his breathing was turning harsh, ragged. "I'm—"

His teeth sank deep into her shoulder; he thrust once, twice, thrice, and his body shuddered as he spilled his cool seed inside her.

Her walls quivered around his swollen length as the combined pleasure and pain shot through her and just as his warning was cut short, she clamped down. Her own orgasm rushed through her as his own spilled into her tight channel.

She's nothing but a sweaty mess, calling his name in pure abandon. She couldn't even lift her head to kiss his temple.

Spent, sated, the Doctor just let himself relax against her warm, soft body. After a while he lifted his head, lazily rasped his tongue over the bite mark on her shoulder.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked softly.

"No," she murmured softly. "I liked it. I liked it with you."

Her arms draped over his shoulders, heavy with sex. "I feel safe with you. I feel… cherished. But also wild and passionate. I've never felt like this with anyone b'fore."

"Mmm." He nuzzled at her throat, breathed in her scent. (She smelled of lavender and sweat and sex and _him_ and his brain couldn't resist categorizing it instantly as _Rose-After-Sex._ ) "Good. I'd be insanely jealous if you had." So he was being a little more candor than normal, but apparently orgasms with a certain pink-and-yellow human did that to him in this body.

"Tell me," she whispered in his ear, lips hovering over his earlobe. "Tell me you love me… 'Cause I… This feelin' I have, Teine. 'S impossible 'cause I just met you, but I think I do. I know I will. Love you. Forever."

"I already have. But if you insist… Ngudia tu—I love you." A shiver raced down his spine from the sensation of her being so close, her words a caress over his skin. His hands left her hips, ghosted up the sides of her body, brushed over her ribs to palm her breasts. "And Time help me, I want you all over again."

She sighed at his words and shivered at his touch. "I'm yours," she murmured, nipping his earlobe. "All yours."

The young woman felt heat pool once more. It wouldn't be so easy to cum a second time… he'd have to work for it for round two. She wondered how hard he'd be willing to work for her. "Take me t'bed…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** This chapter is shorter than the previous two. Sorry about that. (Also, smut. Smutty smut smut.)

(And a friendly reminder that the Doctor [and all Gallifreyans] are canonically non-binary. I like to think the Doctor just goes with male pronouns because it's easier and because everyone assumes they're male anyway.)

 **Translations:**

 _an Diabhal orm-sa!_ : bloody hell, fucking hell!

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

The Doctor drew back, nodded wordlessly, and led her to the foot of his bed. Another kiss; then his mouth nuzzled just below her ear. "Turnabout's in fair play, you know," he murmured. "Touch me, Rose. Tease me. Please me."

Was he kidding? She might not be a virgin, but inexperienced was something she could call herself. A nervous hand ran down the valley of his chest, slowly south toward his erection. "I… I dunno how…" she whispered in his ear, fingers winding around his length. "You'll have t'show me what you want…" She pumped him once, agonizingly slowly. "Jimmy… he always just took me how he wanted me. I've never… pleased a man b'fore."

"But I'm not a man. In fact, I'm not even human." Even so, the Doctor's eyes closed and he shivered as she slowly pumped him. "Just—" His voice went slightly raspy; he swallowed hard and continued, "Just take your time, Rose. And do that again, if you would. Please."

He had a point… he wasn't human. But the hardened length in her hand spoke to his manly shape. She pumped him a second time… a third… learning the rhythm he liked as her thumb swooped over the tip and caught a bead of moisture. "Tell me how…" she whispered. "Tell me how you like it… what you want. I-I want t'please you as you've pleased me."

"Oh, I'd say you're doing just fine. But I—" He groaned, hands going to her waist in an effort to keep some semblance of control. "I want your mouth and hands running all over my body, touching, tasting, teasing; want to see your lips wrapped around me; want you to push me down onto the bed and ride me." He straightened, looked down at her with half-closed, nearly-black eyes. "Do what you want to me, Rose. I'm not _him_."

Feeling a bit braver, Rose wiggled closer, wrapping her legs around his waist so she could press her body into his own. He was cool to the touch, but warming gently as she worked him. She craned her neck, leaning up to latch onto his pulse point to begin suckling a small love bite there. The sound he made in response spurred her forward and before she knew it, she was showering his entire body with hot, open mouthed kisses, continuing to pump his length in a slow, even rhythm.

His hands went from holding her waist to sliding up her back when she moved closer. The Doctor tilted his head back to give her better access to his throat, gasped as she trailed hot kisses over his skin. "Oh _yes_ that's it, Rose, please…"

Arousal burned through him, growing hotter with each stroke she made, every little touch. His hips shifted forward, seeking more contact, more friction, and he nearly growled in frustration. As good as it felt, her hand wasn't enough; he wanted her mouth on him, wanted to lie on his back and watch as she lowered herself onto him—but at the same time, he didn't want to rush her.

Rose was oblivious to what he wanted most, not being able to read his mind, nor hear his thoughts. She simply continued to work his throbbing, aching length with her hands. But she picked up speed, pumping him hard and chasing his release. Her mouth landed on one of his nipples and she used her teeth on the sensitive bud wondering if he would have a similar reaction to such things as she did.

He whined—actually _whined_ —when he felt her mouth and teeth on his nipple; his nails dug reflexively into her back. " _An Diabhal orm-sa_!" he hissed, switching from English to Scottish Gaelic without thinking. His body shuddered; if she kept this up, he was afraid his respiratory bypass would engage. "Rose…"

His release was creeping up on him; he could feel it at the base of his spine—but he didn't want to come, not yet.

"I'm close, Rose," he warned her. His hands found her shoulders, applied slight pressure. "Want you on your knees, need you tasting me. _Now_. Please. …"

Rose responded instantly, dropping to her knees before him and taking his length in her mouth. This she knew! This she knew very well. Jimmy had essentially made her an expert in this sort of pleasure. Only he'd never give back once he was done with her.

But it didn't matter in that moment. She felt his need, his desperation and knew exactly how to bring him to an end. Her tongue worked his length in swirls as her cheeks hollowed and she sucked… _hard_! Her hands came around to grip his bum, nails digging into his flesh. As the tip hit her soft palate, she swallowed, massaging him with her throat muscles alone. Her pace on him was bruising, burning, passionate. She wanted to make him cum harder than he ever had in his life! And she wanted to swallow every drop of it.

The Doctor's fingers twisted in her hair when she sank to her knees before him; he growled deep in his throat as she worked him with her tongue; his head hung forward, dark eyes fixed on the sight of her lips wrapped around his cock.

His hips shifted forward slightly when her nails dug into the flesh of his bum; then he forced himself to stay still, low growl rising to a snarl as he felt her throat muscles massaging him. It wasn't long before his snarl turned into a stream of curses and incoherent noises, not with the relentless pace she was setting. (He wasn't even sure which language he was speaking.)

The coil low in his abdomen tightened, snapped. His grip on her hair turned vice-like; his jaw clamped shut, teeth narrowly missing biting his tongue; pleasure tore through him as he fell over the edge, her name a hoarse cry in his mind.

His body was shivering when he finally, _finally_ came down from his climax—though he'd yet to soften in her mouth. ( _Time Lord,_ a little voice reminded him—he could control that sort of thing, as well as any other part of his anatomy.)

(He didn't bother snapping back at it.)

Rose relaxed her throat and let him spill into her, swallowing every drop he offered as if it were water in the desert. She watched him with wide amber eyes as he climaxed and rode the waves of pleasure.

She'd done that. She'd brought him to that state. All on her own.

Slowly pulling him out of her mouth she flexed her tired jaw a bit before slipping back up to sit on the foot of the bed. "Come lay down with me," she murmured, holding out her hands to him.

The Doctor said nothing as he accepted her invitation and joined her on the bed. ( _Is this another part of human mating rituals?_ he wondered vaguely. Yes, he'd picked up something about sex from traveling with so many humans over the years and various literature, but somehow he'd never really learned much about what happened afterward. And his previous incarnations had never had much in the way of a sex drive, anyway. He hadn't started experiencing _that_ until his eighth incarnation.)

Rose tucked her head under his chin and wrapped an arm around his middle, tangling their legs together as she sighed in contentment. She just rested in his arms without a word for a long moment.

"I never get snuggles after…" she whispered.

"Never?" His eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Well, then, Rose Tyler"—he slid one arm around her waist, resisted the urge to move even closer (if possible) to her—"we'll have to make this a daily occurrence, won't we?"

The Doctor dropped a kiss to the top of her head, discreetly inhaled her scent. In the back of his mind he could sense the TARDIS chastising him, reminding him that this wasn't going to last and he only had a few months with her at most. He snarled wordlessly at his Ship in response and slightly tightened his grip around his human lover.

He'd _make_ it last for however long he wanted to, consequences to both their timelines be damned.

(There was also Jimmy Stone's body to dispose of, but he could take care of that once Rose fell asleep.)

It did not take long for the young woman to drift off, actually feeling warm and secure in his arms. It didn't matter that his body temperature was colder than that of her own. Wrapped up like this, she felt cared for… even perhaps cherished. It was not something she knew.

As soon as he was certain Rose was asleep, the Doctor slipped away from the bed, pulled on his clothes, and padded across the floor to the door. He stepped out into the hallway and made his way to the console room, stopping on the way to grab some… necessary items.

Then he was out the door and heading to the alley where they'd left Jimmy Stone's body.

-x-x-x-

It took more time than he would have liked to dismember the corpse and stuff the pieces into garbage bags, but he was nothing if not surgically precise and meticulous. Besides, he wasn't human. To him, it was more like taking apart a deer or pheasant or whatever else it was that humans hunted for food.

Not that he had any desire to eat _this_ particular human. Besides, he had a feeling that Rose would frown upon his… rather _particular_ palate—to say nothing of his other activities.

When the job was finished, he carried the loaded bags back to his Ship and disposed of them in what was left of the Eye of Harmony. After taking the time to wash away the blood from his skin and clothes, he returned to where Rose was asleep in his bed, slipped under the covers, and wrapped one arm around her while he curled his body around hers.

 _Mine,_ he growled silently, possessively, directing the thought to both the TARDIS and the universe at large. He dipped his nose to the curve of her neck, breathed in her scent. _She. Is. **Mine**._

He wasn't sure how long it took, but eventually he closed his eyes and gave in to his body's demands.

Even Time Lords needed sleep, after all.


End file.
